WEDDING CRASHER: Alternative Ending!
by Briankrause
Summary: Another Way the Story Could've ended - Takes Place After the Wedding.
1. First Of the Last 2 Chapters Of Chris!

**Last two Chapters of Chris Halliwell**

"Chris…Chris," Shouted a voice in the distance as Christopher Halliwell blinked to find himself back in reality from his distant memories of his life. Chris shook his head and looked towards his almond blond of an Italian best friend that sat before him. It's the weekend, so as usual Chris and Pablo are out. They decided to grab lunch at their favorite place "Pizza parlor - **Antonio's"** before catching the train to go into the city to join the nightlife.

Its been many years, well actually only few years, has it been since the Wedding of the twice blessed yet Chris couldn't forget the memory, every time he thought of Wyatt slipping those rings into Rachel's fingers, vowing to love and cherish her for rest of her life….still hurts. It made his skip its beat in pain but he knew dwelling in the past is not going to help him shape his future.

Chris inhaled deeply, pushing the image of his brother out of his head and looked around his surrounding. It was a beautiful sunny day that brought everyone out in that little village, Chris saw few kids playing by the fountain that shaped like Mermaids in the middle of the square, and an old version of Bentley parked near the wine makers, with its dark red pain gleaming in the sun. An old woman selling pottery dishes sat on the ground beneath a silver birch tree, which provided her with a nice shade in that hot day. There were all sorts of shops in the square, from Book store to Wine seller. Few people are basking in the sun, while others made about their business in that small square. Everywhere you would look will make you feel as if you have travelled to the past, simple and elegant, from the Victorian lampposts to the name palates that hung outside each shop. Quick glance at the square would make anyone think as if this place was nothing but created out of a painter's imagination, because it was that beautiful, with ivy and various colored flowers that climbed against the shop and house walls covering them like a colorful blanket, showering passers by with its petals as gentle breeze blows them down. It was truly an beautiful scenery, that's Why Chris chose this small town in Italy. Miles away from his hometown, miles away from his family.

"So how was last night?" Chris asked his friend, who shrugged as he bit into his breadstick.

"Not too bad," Pablo said with his accent and his funny face expressions which just made Chris chuckle as usual. Trying to stifle his laugher, he looked at his friend. "He is good, but I no like him."

Chris shook his head, Pablo is bi, well to be honest he is ready to go after anything that has two legs and ready to fuck. Chris met Pablo only by coincidence, well more like when Pablo was trying to score with Chris at an Ice Cream parlor but ended up becoming his friend and since Chris was new to the country, Pablo offered to accommodate Chris at his place, which was left to him by his grandmother. Chris happily obliged and moved in with him, soon he found a job and when it came to relationship, he simply kept his interest on the opposite sex but truth be told, he wasn't too bothered about finding someone, since was perfectly happy with the one-night stands.

"What you think?" Pablo asked Chris, who shrugged. Pablo can understand English but he find it very difficult to speak at times, he can't speak with a gentle flow like Chris. Although Chris knows Italian, Pablo often asks Chris to speak to him in English, so it'll be easier for him to develop his English.

"He's a cool dude, he really cares about you," Chris said to his friend. It was true, the dude did care about Pablo and He wasn't just after sex like most guys. Chris can tell by the way he looks at Pablo that he cares for him deeply, with the added bonus of being an empath but his friend is too picky. "You should give him a chance."

"I'm not sure," Pablo said to his friend as Chris shook his head.

"You know what your problem is?" Chris asked as Pablo nodded. "You are way too picky, always moaning about one or another. Luigi is great guy for you; after all doesn't he have everything you look for in a guy?" After all Pablo is looking for perfect mate, whether it's a chick or a dude.

"Yeah, he is hot; he does…how you say?" Pablo said lifting his hands up and down.

"Work out?" Chris asked as Pablo nodded.

"He has…." Pablo said as Chris rolled his eyes. Luigi was a perfect guy, he is 6ft 2, hunk, hazel eyes, tanned skin, very manly, sweet, gentle and almost everything that Pablo moans to Chris about that lacks in dudes he previously dated. Pablo tried to continue his explanation in English but gave up and continued in Italian, which Chris understood since he repeated everything Chris just thought inside his head and the added bonus that Chris unlocked his new Whitelighter Power, Omnilingualism, the ability to decipher any language.

"I don't know," Chris replied back in Italian, just as a voice interrupted them.

"Hope we are not interrupting anything," Said a familiar voice that made Chris jump out of his skin as Chris turned around to find Piper and Paige standing there, wrapped up in scarf and Jackets. Chris figured they didn't know about the warm weather in Velletri, Italy. So unlike them, Chris was suited in quarter length beige pants, white t-shirt, a flip-flops and pair of shades, which was sitting among his brown locks. Pablo was suited in same style, except dark green quarter length pants, red t-shirt with blue and white strips, flip-flops and his hair spiked up with his shades sitting in the same place as Chris.

"M-Mom, Aunt Paige?" Chris said surprised at the sudden visit, as the Halliwell sisters began to strip off their scarf and jackets, seeing they're beginning to turn every eye in the square and it was too hot for them. "What you guys doing here?" Chris said voice etched in confusion and distress.

"We just came by to see how you are doing?" Paige said to her nephew with a smile.

"How did you find me?" Chris asked with no emotion in his face whatsoever.

"Little help from your brother." Piper said with a tight smile, as Chris awkwardly returned it, which reminded her of the certain someone from the future, who was so secretive and gloomy that depression followed him like dark clouds.

Piper looked at her son. She can see that he wasn't expecting them, then again how would he, after everything that has happened over these past years. Everything started to spiral out or in, whichever way you look at it, after Wyatt's wedding. Chris went to the underworld and got himself attacked to the point where he nearly died, if it wasn't for Paige - who went looking for him, and thankfully she found him just in time for her healing to work – the young witch would've snuffed it. The Halliwells didn't think anything of it, after all getting attacked by demons in the Halliwell family was a usual routine but their only concern was whether Chris got the demon he was after, which Chris insisted that he has, even though there was no demon in particular. However the Halliwells learned the real truth behind the attack week after when Melinda accidentally bumped into miserable Chris only for her to receive a particular premonition that changed the Halliwell household forever.

Melinda who witnessed the intimacy between her two brothers was shocked to core but she kept it to herself, but having empath for cousins, that didn't stay too secret for long as Penelope picked up on her feelings and confronted her about what she has been hiding. Melinda unable to keep it to herself any longer revealed to her cousin about the premonition she had about her brothers but luck would have it, Phoebe overhead it, Of course knowing Phoebe, once she knows it, it's no longer a secret, eventually the sisters found out about the Premonition, but like Melinda, they found it difficult to wrap their head around the Premonition.

Their first thought was, it must be a demon placing such a disturbing premonition in Melinda's mind. However after Phoebe taking a glimpse of Melinda's premonition, she wasn't sure if it was real or fake. The sisters needed to know, so they chanted a little spell to reveal the demon behind the Premonition but their spell came up with nothing but the sisters were convinced it's a demon, so they chanted many spells they can think off and summoned the obvious demons, yet everything came up with blank answers. They also thought it could've been the time between when the boys were possessed by their past lives, yet it was unclear so re-called the Premonition; only to find Chris calling out Wyatt's name, while Wyatt doing the same. Although the thought of the two brothers engaging themselves in such a incestuous actions was very disturbing, Phoebe figured, there was one way to find out if the premonition was true or not and what better way to get truth out in the Halliwell Household? Resort to Gram's Truth Tea, which Of course Chris drunk without no hesitation since he wasn't expecting it to be….well, poisoned by Truth.

**Flashback~~~~**

The Charmed ones watched as Chris take his third sip of the tea. Piper glanced at Phoebe, who gave a reassuring nod.

"Sweetie, Can I ask you something?" Piper asked her son, who nodded his head as he kept his eyes glued to the TV. Paige stood by the archway of Sunroom and Dinning area, while the middle sister Phoebe sat in one of the wicker chair, close to Piper and Chris. "Why do you hate Wyatt so Much, sweetie?" Piper asked, taking a quick glance at each of her sisters.

"I don't hate him, I love him with my life," Chris said as he looked surprised, so did the other three witches in the room, as they exchanged another nervous glance. Chris gave a tight smile as Piper returned it.

"Do you hate Rachel?" Phoebe asked as the sisters saw fury flash across his face.

"Yeah, that bitch." Chris hissed out loud but stopped himself with a look of confused on his face.

"Why?" Paige asked before Chris can suspect something.

"Because she took Wyatt away from me," Chris hissed as the Charmed ones blinked, even Chris blinked, but Phoebe didn't give him a chance to think.

"What do you mean, she took Wyatt away?" Phoebe questioned her nephew.

"She made him fall for her, she took him away, he was mine," Chris hissed at the sisters as he clamed his hands over his mouth.

"Chris, how much do you love Wyatt?" Piper asked her son but Chris only shook his head in distress. "Answer me Chris." Piper said pulling his hands away.

"I want to spend rest of my life with him," Chris spoke out loud as the sisters glanced at each other, all receiving an answer for the premonition. "What did you do?" Chris asked looking at his uncomfortable mother and then at his aunts. Paige looked down while Phoebe looked apologetically and glanced at the tea.

"You poisoned me?" Chris asked his mother.

"No! Melinda had a p-premonition." Piper stuttered as Chris' fury glance swept around the room. "Of you and Wyatt…"

"We just wanted to know a truth," Phoebe said not knowing how to react at her findings.

"Now you know," Chris said close to tears and with one look, he orbed out.

**~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~**

After that day, Chris was nowhere to be found, so was his belongings. He was gone; no magic could find him, well at least the Charmed ones magic. The sisters only hope was Wyatt, since the twice blessed has the ability to sense even into other existing planes, so he can easily manipulate any spells that Chris had done from summoning him. As they Hoped, Wyatt came back from his honeymoon; the sisters didn't tell him about what they have found out, since Melinda's Premonition does reveal the little spell Chris cast upon Wyatt from remembering this. So with Wyatt magic combined with Charmed ones, they summoned Chris, who appeared before them in utter shock and disbelief.

**~~~FLASHBACK~~~**

Golden Orbs Appeared in form of Chris, who looked shocked at the sudden change of surrounding.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Chris shouted at his family, since he was with Pablo in their apartment, the next, he is at the Manor, he wasn't sure how he is going to explain to his friend about his sudden disappearance in shimmering lights.

"What the hell do we think we're doing?" Piper shouted pissed as others lightly jumped. "You take off with no word and you come in here and shout at us?"

"Well I thought you made it clear, that you didn't want anything to do with me," Chris said as Piper looked taken back.

"What? When?" Piper said to her youngest, who shook his head, eyes prickling with hot tears.

"You didn't have to say it mom, I'm an Empath remember." Chris said looking at his mother, tears threatening to spill.

He saw the hate, the regret, the confusion and worst of all, the disgust that flashed across both his parent's faces that day, he still remembers it like yesterday. At Dinner when he came home, the silence that settled among them, the eyes that glanced around, refusing to meet his own, how his family glanced at him, how his empathy told him everything, how she hated him for who he was, how disgusted she was with the situation.

"Chris, Don't be ridiculous, I love you honey," Piper said her voice lightly quivering as Chris shook his head, while Wyatt looked confused.

"Mom, what is going on here? What happened?" Wyatt asked his brother, but the young witch looked at the Sisters. Phoebe and Paige looked at the floor, which means the sisters haven't mentioned anything to Wyatt…yet.

"Please Mom, you don't have to lie, I'll understand if you want to disown me, I deserved it," Chris said to his mother, who shook her head. "Even I sometimes wonder what kind of sick freak I'm, how disgusting I have to be to feel this way, about my own flesh and blood but…I-I-I…I can't help it…" Chris said tears falling from his eyes. "He is all I've known since I'm little, I-I…I can't stand the thought of losing him to someone else mom and it…hurts. Its hurts badly, Mom. I love him so much. " Chris said as the Charmed ones felt their own vision blur with tears but Wyatt was still confused.

"Chris, what is going on?" Wyatt asked since he knew something was going on but he doesn't know what.

"You still haven't figured it out Wy?" Chris asked with a sad smile as the sisters looked at the blonde witch. "Maybe this might help you." As the sisters watched, Chris walked over to Wyatt.

_Forbidden Memories locked to cease_

_His Inner Heart sealed but holds the key_

_The Moment of our shared Bliss_

_Let him remember after this kiss _

Chris cupped Wyatt's face and kissed him, straight on the lips. The Charmed ones were shocked so was the Twice blessed. Wyatt's first instinct was to push his brother away but Chris held on to him tightly, running his tongue across his sealed lips. Wyatt finally using full force pushed Chris away, who stumbled away looking hurt, however before Wyatt can react, the Charmed ones saw glittering lights buzz around Wyatt's chest and head.

Images flashed across Wyatt's head, flashes of Chris beneath him withering and Moaning. The Charmed ones saw Wyatt's confusion face turn into sheer shock, he looked around the room at the sisters and at Chris, with that Wyatt turned and ran out blindly, knocking things down on his way. Chris looked at the Charmed ones and Orbed out, leaving the Charmed ones with their confirmation of what is really happening inside Chris's head.

**~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~**

Of Course, the Charmed ones didn't hear from either of the boys, even though Wyatt lived nearby, he barely came by to the Manor. He was happy whenever his cousins, his Uncles and his father visited him but the sisters felt the tension whenever they are around him. They could tell he feared making an eye contact with them and tried to avoid them much as possible. That was until Wyatt came home to tell his parents that they are going to be grandparents. Everyone was so happy, for a second it was like the usual Halliwell household but it didn't last long since family is not complete without everyone there, with Chris missing, their happiness was short-lived, however Piper did managed to catch her eldest son to have a little talk.

**~~~FLASHBACK~~~**

Piper walked into the Living room followed by very distressed Wyatt. Piper saw how her eldest looked everywhere but towards her, she could tell how he nervous and scared he was…she could tell, that he already knew what they were going to talk about, but this is one conversation that cannot be avoided.

"Sit down, Sweetie," Piper said sitting down in the couch as Wyatt sat down at the edge of the couch, next to her, his eyes darting back and forth around the living room anywhere but Piper's direction. "I…"

"Please Mom," Wyatt cut her off before she can begin. "If this is about Chris, then I don't want to talk about it." Wyatt told his mother, since whenever he thinks about Chris, all he can remember was the memory of Chris moaning beneath him, calling his name in ecstasy, which only made his skin crawl and he felt disgusted with himself. He realized maybe that's why he is having kids sooner than Rachel and he intended in the first place.

"He is your brother, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about it." Piper said as Wyatt shook his head.

"But not now…" Wyatt hissed, fear and worry echoed in his tone.

"Sweetie, I don't blame you, what happened wasn't your fault," Piper said to her son, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"No! You don't understand mom," Wyatt said to Piper, finally looking up to meet his mother's eyes, his voice cracking with every word he spoke. "He was my brother, it was my job to protect him, to be someone he could look up to, but I-I…I …I've made him think of things, a brother shouldn't think of."

"No, you didn't," Piper said as Wyatt felt his vision blur before him. Now he understood and knew why Chris acted the way he did with Wyatt.

"It's all my fault," Wyatt said to his mother, tears spilling from his eyes. For the first time in months, he could finally talk about it. "It wasn't Chris's fault mom, cause if I didn't give him a chance then maybe… then maybe he wouldn't have felt the way he did about me. I-I must've given him the reason to in the first place…I-I-I'm not a good brother he deserved. I'm trouble whether I'm good or evil."

"No honey," Piper said lifting her son's chin and looking into the tear filled blue eyes. "You listen to me and you listen to me good. The Love your brother has for you wasn't developed overnight, it wasn't lust and it wasn't your fault. It was an unfinished love he has, that started years and years ago, even before Melinda warren." Piper said to her eldest as she explained to him about William and Alcazar. "So none of this was yours or your brother's fault."

"But…I-I…It can't be….I can't be Alcazar…but if I was Alcazar….why don't I feel the same way about him….," Wyatt said confusion filled his troublesome face. "I…I don't know what to do..."

"Do you Love him?" Piper asked her eldest, who looked up and slowly nodded.

"Yeah!" Wyatt said barely a whisper. Piper smiled and nodded her head, her closed eyes spilling the unshed tears.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**Hope You All enjoyed this Chapter….I know, I know but don't blame me, My muse wanted me to end the Wedding crasher the way it did…but she given me the permission to Post the Alternate Ending to the Story. There is One More Final Chapter to Come, So Review and let me know what you Guys Thought about this Chapter. **


	2. Final Chap Everything Happens for reaso

**Sometimes Everything Happens For a Reason!**

**###Flash back ###**

"No honey," Piper said lifting her son's chin and looking into the tear filled blue eyes. "You listen to me and you listen to me good. The Love your brother has for you wasn't developed overnight, it wasn't lust and it wasn't your fault. It was an unfinished love he has, that started years and years ago, even before Melinda warren." Piper said to her eldest as she explained to him about William and Alcazar.

"But…I-I…It can't be….I can't be Alcazar…but if I was Alcazar….why don't I feel the same way about him….," Wyatt said confusion filled his troublesome face. "I…I don't know what to do..."

"Do you Love him?" Piper asked her eldest, who looked up and slowly nodded.

"Yeah!" Wyatt said barely a whisper. Piper smiled and nodded her head, her closed eyes spilling the unshed tears.

"As a Brother!" Wyatt finished off as Piper opened her eyes.

**~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~**

After that conversation, Wyatt was determined more than ever to help his brother to help him come terms with, what is happening between them and the twice blessed started that by first helping the sisters track down Chris, which lead the Charmed ones straight to where they are right now, standing in front of a pizza parlor with the runaway witch in sight.

"I'm fine…" Chris said to his mom and his favorite aunt – but he was unsure whether he was still her favorite nephew, maybe not, not after what happened – but nevertheless he saw Paige and Piper smile back at him. The two eldest witches glanced at Pablo, who smiled widely as always.

"I'm Pablo, Chris' buddy, buddy," Pablo said introducing himself to the sisters as he shook his hands with them, while Paige glanced at her sister.

"Did you hear that, Buddy, buddy," Paige said to her sister with an eye roll.

"He is my friend, that's all," Chris spoke out loud, sounding little harsh that he intended to, knowing what his aunt was suggesting to his mother. Just because they found out he is gay, he's not sleeping around with every guy in sight, how can they assume that, especially after what happened with Wyatt, do they think he could easily sleep with some random guys…the thought alone made anger lightly bubble inside him.

"Sorry, Paige didn't mean it like that." Piper apologized to her son. Since the situation she was under with her child, she can't seem to treat this situation like Chris was family. Since the young witch lighter seems to act like a complete stranger to the sisters. It's like he wants nothing to do with them.

"Sorry…" Paige apologized, looking little embarrassed and shock at the sudden harshness from her nephew. It was so hostile; she couldn't look him in his eyes, so in turn she glanced down at the ground.

"Can we talk to you in private for a sec….Please" Piper said as the Square started to get busy. People are now buzzing in and out of shops, Chris knew by two clock, the market would be bustling with people, with that thought he glanced at the charmed ones.

"It won't take more than a minute," Paige said to her young nephew as Piper looked pleadingly at her boy. Chris sighed as he looked at Pablo and muttered something in Italian, which Piper found it surprising; however Pablo nodded at Chris, then turned and gave them a wave.

"I see you two, later? Maybe?" Pablo said as Piper smiled and Paige waved. "Ciao"

"Ciao" Paige said waving to the Guy, who replied with the same gesture.

Chris got up and lead the sisters down to the parlor's bike parking area, few feets from Chris' & Pablo' table. From there, Piper and Paige can see Pablo sitting back down at the table and consuming what's left of his pizza. To their left, they saw the Pizza parlor building join together with a pub, the girls made a mental note of the scenery and how beautiful everything was and the square itself, where all the buildings are joined together to form a perfect setting.

Chris leaned over a Suzuki and folded his arms, looking at Piper and Paige. The Sisters noticed that Chris was now wearing his shades, which prevented them from studying his eyes for them to understand how deep he was effected from this issue – well at the current moment, as years have passed, he could've move on but they need to know – however Chris doesn't seem ready to share his feelings with them.

"Remind you of anyone?" Paige whispered as Piper gave a sad nod.

"So I'm listening," Chris voice said, roughness etched in his tone.

"Chris, I….I don't know what made you think that your father and I would want to disown you honey, the truth is, your father and I still love you very much. You are our son sweetie, doesn't matter who you are or who you become, you will always be our little boy to us, nothing will change that, neither will the love your father and I have for you." Piper said to her youngest, her voice lightly quivering as Chris looked at the ground. "Please don't shut us out of your life."

But Chris said nothing, he stood immobile.

"Chris, I know this isn't easy for you, but truth be told You'll always be mine and Phoebe's favorite nephew that we'll love to spoil rotten. Don't disown us by thinking we disowned you because no matter what, your family is always here for you. So big deal, you love Wyatt, at least you don't hate him and that's the important thing. It's not going to change who you are to us or to the family. You love him, no one can say anything about it, even if they did, well, they don't know you as well as we do." Paige said to her Nephew, who barely showed any emotion; even his body language was stiff. Paige felt as if she was talking to the statue rather than her nephew…well that was until Chris spoke after few seconds.

"But…I…(sighs)…I think Wyatt hates me," Chris said with a whisper before giving a sad chuckle. "I don't blame him, not after what I did. I don't think even I would like me, if I was in his shoes."

"No!" Piper said out loud as Chris looked at her. "He doesn't hate you Chris, he still loves you. He blames himself for everything."

"Its true, your brother thinks it's his fault that you fell in love with him in the first place," Paige said to her nephew, who shook his head. "He thinks he is the cause for this, if he hasn't given you a reason, maybe you wouldn't have felt the way you did about him. He is beating himself up for it."

"That's ridiculous," Chris said to his aunt, who shrugged lightly.

"But that's your brother," Piper said to her son. "Doesn't matter what you do, he takes the blame on himself, doesn't that show you how much he still cares about you, how much he still loves you?"

Chris looked at his mother. A Pang of guilt washed over Chris, he thought Wyatt would hate him for what he has done or worst of all, say he doesn't want anything to do with him, that he was prepared to handle but this….this he certainly didn't expect from his brother. Wyatt still loves him…but its too late anyway, he doesn't love him the way Chris wants him to. This only made Chris' eyes prickle…he misses Wyatt so much, it hurts him so much just to think….but no he has to be strong.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Chris said shaking his head as he looked away from his mom and aunt.

"Yes, it does," Piper said to her youngest, who looked at her. "Sweetie, I know how much it hurts to lose someone you really love, trust me, your aunts and I've had fair share of that, but you cant let that stop you from living your life."

"I'm not," Chris said feeling a single tear drop spill from his eyes. "I've lost him the day he got married. There is nothing else for me to lose now." Paige and Piper saw the tear spill from his eyes and the voice that betrayed him, reflecting the hurt he is going through in his heart, but Chris quickly looked away to wipe his tears away.

"Chris, you got to let him go honey, it's the only thing you can do." Piper said to her son, who slowly nodded, trying hard not to cry cause it hurts him so badly inside. Just the thought of Wyatt being with Rachel killed him inside, not to mention the cuddling, laughing, living their life together, when Wyatt should've been with him. Rachel took Wyatt away from him.

"Your brother is not happy, neither are we sweetie," Piper said to her youngest. "He is not living happily ever after with Rachel as you think, after all how could he? When someone he loves very much living away from his family, not knowing what happened to him or how he is looking after himself."

"He's been looking after you since you were a baby," Paige said. "Do you really think he'll be happy when he knows you are here suffering?"

"But it hurts Mom…it hurts here…" Chris said looking at his mother as he lightly jabbed his chest. "It hurts too much!" Chris said trying to keep his voice leveled, but his pain betrayed him and all piper can do was give a understanding nod as she tried not to cry with Chris. The eldest witch glanced at her sister Paige, who also looked emotional but she looked determined.

"Chris, can I ask you something?" Paige said as Chris looked at his aunt. "What would you call it, if a person feels that, the person they fell in love with should only be happy with them, them alone and not with anyone else. Would you call it a Love or Selfish? Because if that person feels that way, how can you really say that's true Love in the first place?"

Chris looked at his aunt, understanding what she is trying to say to him. In love you got to make sacrifices and Chris has to sacrifice his love for Wyatt, since he doesn't want Wyatt to live a unhappy life because of him, he does want Wyatt to be Happy, whether with him or with …. Rachel.

"I have to let him go…" Chris said in a voice that's barely audible as the sisters looked at each other.

"Chris, this is your choice honey, do it for yourself, not for me or for anyone else but for yourself." Paige said to her nephew.

"Because as your parent." Piper said to her son.

"And as your aunt," Paige said.

"We can only point you at the right direction. Whether you take that path or not, it's up to you, but whatever you choose, we'll be here for you, right behind you supporting you." Piper said to her son as Chris looked at his mom, feeling tears slipping beneath the shades, Chris dipped his head and turn to look away again.

The two Witches saw Chris look away from them but even through the shades, they can tell, he was struggling, the silent tears that spilled down his cheeks told them all they needed to know. Chris was making a very hard decision of his life, but hopefully the right decision. Chris knew it would be hard at first but eventually he would get over Wyatt. After all, these past years helped him forget about Wyatt for a while, maybe few more years down the line, he would eventually forget about Wyatt. Maybe then, he could go back being a brother rather than to be a lover. But even if that's hard….he will deal with it then…hopefully.

"I have to let him go…" Chris said to his mother, feeling his heart squirm inside. "I have to let him go," Chris said to the two witches again with a nod. "It's the only way." At this Paige and Piper gave a little nod.

A huge silence settled among them as the sisters watched Chris recollect himself as he gave a little nod to himself.

"Sweetie, you okay?" Piper asked as Chris nodded and shook off their worries. "I know it's not easy to give up someone you love…" Piper said looking at her son, cause she knows the pain of it, she went through it when she and Leo have been put through so much…but this is entirely a different situation.

Chris saw his mom struggle with words, but he can tell in her eyes, she was pained as he was, to tell him to get over Wyatt doesn't seem easy for her as he expected. "Mom, it's alright…I'm alright. Of course it won't be easy….." Chris said, his voice shaking lightly. "But I'll get over it eventually…..right." he asked, the last word was more of a question than a statement but he doesn't know how he can answer that question…yet.

"Of course," Paige said to her nephew, with a fake cheer in her voice, trying to lighten her nephew yup. "You'll find someone that's right for you."

"Yeah…Maybe," Chris said with a little smile.

"Chris, are you sure you're alright?" Piper asked her son as Chris gave a firm nod.

"Of course Mom," Chris said with a tight smile, but every word he spoke, he knew they were lies, but….he cant bring himself to admit he lost Wyatt…at least not just yet, but he wanted to make his mother happy and at the same time, somewhere deep inside…he knew the truth. "Wyatt is my brother and I love him for that, I can never hate him but at the same time I know I have to let him go." Chris said as he felt an anchor being lifted off his chest. Chris realized, after years of crying inside, to say this out loud, made him actually come to terms with the truth…but who was he kidding. Every word he spoke, they stung him….worse than being stung by wasps and bees.

"You sure?" Paige asked as Chris removed his shades and smiled. His eyes were red yet he tried to smile through. "In that case, what would you say if we told you, that you are an Uncle?"

"What?" Chris said taken back, feeling his heart drop down to his sleeve.

"Wyatt just became a daddy to a little baby boy," Paige said as Chris's face begun to fill with mixture of emotions. That's when Paige knew she made a mistake by telling him, at that fear running through her being, she glanced at her eldest sister, who looked equally nervous as her, with Piper's eyes sweeping the area around her, hoping nothing around them would explode into confetti as Chris looked like he is ready to blow his top off.

Chris literally felt his heart stop its very beat for few seconds, his brain slowing down, his inner voice, his inner child screaming in agony and betrayal but at the same time, he felt his mom and Aunts emotion, keeping him level headed. Chris noticed their fear filled eyes that danced with worry. He can feel their regret of telling this information but he doesn't blame them. Maybe they have made a mistake by telling Chris the news, since he was having hard time dealing with it. But then again, he doesn't know how else to react to his news. All these years, he thought Wyatt only belonged to him but now….this new bit of information told him, that he doesn't really belong to him, he belonged to Rachel. He started to feel so many emotions overwhelming him at Once, he didn't know what to do… he wanted to cry, he was to jump up and down, But that's not what made Chris freeze in his space, it was the sudden news, its was too fast for his brain to wrap it around.

Although he wished for his life to depart him right that second, he felt another form of pain. The pain of being informed like a third person and that was not until the baby was born…why? Were they worried that he might've hurt Rachel if they told him earlier or did no one care enough to bother telling him about this…he didn't know which one it is…but his rational part of his brain told him, not to blame them, since it was him, who blocked them out…but his defensive part found it very hard to accept this…he just wanted to throw tantrum like he was a kid. He just wanted Wyatt right now to make all of this better, or hoped for someone to shout April fool…but he knew neither of them is going to happen…Chris knew this is a happy moment for everyone, so not wanting to ruin this for his mom, he put an excited face on, trying to ignore the feeling of his heart being torn apart.

"Guys, this is a erm…it's a great news, it's better than great, it's an awesome news, when, how?" Chris asked his aunt and mom.

"Rachel gave birth two days ago," Piper said to her son, expecting him to show some sort of anger, instead she received surprise. But she wouldn't be his mother if she can't tell when her child was suffering and right now, she knew Chris was finding it very hard to handle this information. He can feel the emerald eyes shake in pain.

"I-I'm an Uncle…." Chris said catching his mother's eyes, and instantly he forced it away, cause she knew…..she knew that he's faking his happiness. But he didn't want to show it any further to worry her even more…so exhaling deeply. He spoke out loud, his voice little croaky but nevertheless he sounded excited. "Man it sounds ridiculous but at the same time it sounds fantastic." Chris said to his aunt, who nodded with a smile. That's when his brain slowly started to wrap his head around the idea of Wyatt being an dad.

"I can't believe Wy is a father." Chris said genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, you got a little nephew to spoil rotten like us." Paige said to her nephew with a smile, as Chris laughed, the idea already entering his head. Nephew - that he gets to spoil rotten, just like his aunts - little dude that will look like Wyatt. "Mini Wy…" Chris whispered to himself. The young witch lighter knew even if Wyatt was with him, he wouldn't have been able to give Wyatt the title of "Daddy" Just thinking about it made Chris's head fill with so many emotions.

Piper watched her son carefully, studying his emotions as his eyes went from troubled, pain to surprise and excitement.

Chris' emotions on the other hand has came to halt….since now his excitement has turned into a worry…fear. What if Rachel and Wyatt don't want him near the kid, if Wyatt is finally happy, would he want Chris around to remind him about how he feels about his own brother….and would he and Rachel want Chris around their child, after all… who would want a fag to be around their little boy?

Piper and Paige saw the genuine smile that lit across Chris's face that they haven't seen for a long time. They can tell Chris was really happy for Wyatt; however it changed when they saw his eyes look away, turn into worry and fear.

"Chris's what's wrong?" Piper asked her son, who shook his head.

"Nothing," Chris said putting back his shade on.

"Chris, come on now," Paige said to her nephew grabbing the shades off him as Chris looked at her.

"What…What if they don't want…." Chris said struggling to string his sentence together, but Piper caught those pieces.

"To tell you the truth, it was Wyatt who is dreading about what you might do…." Piper said to her son as Paige nodded. "He's hoping that you wouldn't reject his kid because of him."

"He really wants his brother to be there for his kid, Chris." Paige said to her nephew, who lightly nodded.

"Just like Rachel and Wyatt want you to be there for the baby's Matriarch blessing next week." Piper said to her son, who looked taken back.

"They do," Chris asked little curious of whether they really want him there or just his mom saying it to please him, but Piper nodded.

"Of course they do, after all how can we really protect baby Chris without the blessing from his godfather Uncle Chris?" Paige said to her nephew as Chris looked confused. Did she just call the baby….Chris…hang on God Father…to much news, it seems like Paige is on the roll to bombard him with so much information that's intending to slow him down; well that's how he felt.

"Baby Chris?" Chris asked his aunt and looked at his mother who smiled. "God Father?"

"Your Brother made you his baby's godfather." Paige said to her nephew.

"And he named his son after you," Piper said to her son, watching his face turn into mix of emotional, but in all of that she saw the Love. "Baby, Christopher Wyatt Halliwell." At this, Chris felt tears blur his vision again, not from pain but from….happiness…Wyatt still loves him…part of him still loves him. And at this thought, he felt the pain in his heart reduce in size, he felt…happy, genuinely happy.

"So, is it safe to tell your brother that you'll be there next week?" Paige asked her nephew, who enthusiastically nodded with a smile.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Chris said as Paige handed the shades back to her nephew.

"Welcome home Chris," Paige said pulling him into a tight hug. "I know these past year has not been easy for you but I promise you, things will get better."

"Thanks," Chris whispered with a little smile as Paige pulled away.

"After all, we're Halliwells we're the blessed ones, not the cursed ones." Paige said with a smile as Chris nodded. His inner voice begs to differ on Paige's statement.

"I love you so much," Piper said as she pulled Chris into a hug. For few seconds, both of them stood in their embrace, since Piper missed her little boy that seemed forever.

"I missed you so much mom," Chris whispered in his embrace.

"I missed you too peanut," Piper said to her youngest as Chris chuckled before pulling away, remembering the pet name his mother gave him when he was little. "Take care." She said handing two photos to her son.

"You too," Chris said looking down at the photos. It's a picture of newborn baby – Chris realized this was his new nephew - its eyes barely open and Chris could see someone's finger poking into the picture. The other picture only made him smile at the same time made his heart skip a beat, since it was a picture of tired looking Wyatt, holding the small infant in his hand, beaming at the camera like a proud daddy.

"Take care Chris." Paige said giving a quick glance at her sister, to show that Chris seems to be taking well to the pictures.

"Yeah, Take care Aunt Paige." Chris replied back with a smile.

"You know where to find me," Paige said with a wink as Chris nodded.

"And Chris, whatever you do, don't ever give up on love." Piper said to her child as Chris looked at her. For few seconds he said nothing but looked into his mother's deep brown eyes before nodding solemnly, with that the two Charmed ones made their way into the crowd. Chris watched them go, before glancing down at the pictures in hand, taking in the image of Wyatt and the baby. He felt himself smile before turning around to make his way back to his friend. Although Chris wasn't exactly jumping up and down to the sky, he still felt very happy, happy to see his mom and aunt after such a long time, happy to know everything was alright….happy to know all the sadness he felt over these years reduced in size. But what he was most happy about was the fact that Wyatt still loved him enough to name his kid after Chris and make him a godfather….or was this consolation thing from Wyatt? a pathetic attempt to make it up to him.

But Chris chose to listen to his rationalize part of his brain than the angry inner voice. He knew deep inside Wyatt loves him, cares for him so much, otherwise he wouldn't have named his child after him, cause every time he would call his son, it would remind him of his brother, if Wyatt hated Chris that bad, then he wouldn't have been stupid enough to name his kid after him. Although his heart skipped a beat in sadness of losing Wyatt, he felt light, he felt as if he is ready to face anything and best of all, he felt happy. Ready to move on with his life, he didn't know how all the years of sadness vanish and replaced by happiness, it almost felt like…. magic.

"You look happy," Pablo said looking at his friend, who exhaled deeply and nodded in excitement.

"I'm an Uncle," Chris said shoving the baby picture towards his confused friend.

"What?" Pablo asked looking down at the photo as Chris made his way towards the parlor.

"I'm gonna get us some Ice Creams…We've gotta celebrate." Chris shouted as he disappeared into the Parlor.

"Wait, celebrate what?" Pablo asked out loud waving the photo in the air.

Chris bought the best Ice Cream in the Parlor. A large Dish of Various flavored Ice Creams filled with Creams, syrups & fruits. If Ben & Jerri's available, he would've gone for that option, but at the very moment, he couldn't care for what type of ice cream he got, all he wanted to do was celebrate this while he was still in a good mood.

Chris grabbed the ice cream and the two large milkshakes from the counter before making his way out of the Parlor to his friend Pablo, all the while his thoughts circulating around the new infant boy, thinking all the crazy stories he has of Wyatt to share with the boy when he felt his flip-flops get caught something on the ground, sending him spiraling forwards into nearby waiter, sending her in turn flying sideways as she crashed loudly into the tables. Her tray of juice raining down on everyone, while Chris on the other hand, still tried to stop himself from falling flat on his face into the ice-cream, found his legs stumble a bit, before giving up on him as the tray went flying sideways, sending him face forward into one of the Parlor's customer legs, who stumbled back and fell hard on his back with the witch on his legs.

"Damn it…" the man hissed as Chris quickly gathered himself from the man's legs - which the Halliwell tried to use as a support only for it to fail last minute. Chris, dusted himself and looked around, only to find his Ice Cream's sad fate - trashed on the ground with his milkshake - but his attention was soon turned to the man, who, he knocked to the ground. The guy stood up only to tower over the young witch lighter, his chest muscles flexing through his white top. Chris took in the guy, he was dressed in white top, a black blazer, blue jeans and nice leather shoes…however his face was covered in Ice-Cream, which Chris presumed he must've been eating before he was knocked into the ground. The Young Witch only hoped the guy wouldn't beat the crap out of him for knocking him down and disfiguring his face with ice-cream.

"I'm so sorry dude, it was an accident." Chris said to the guy as he grabbed a cloth from nearby Waitress's waist and handed it to him.

"Hey!" the Waitress shouted out as Chris shrugged before looking towards the guy, who stared back with a calm eyes. The witch lighter didn't see any anger in the guy's hazel eyes, only surprise and to the witch's relief, the guy smiled.

"No problem!" The guy replied with a chuckle as he wiped his face with the cloth, Chris handed it to him, moments ago. But as the young Halliwell watched, the emerald eyes steadily grew wide in shock.

"Oh my god…. Wyatt? Is that really you?" Chris asked the man before him, who looked confused before glancing around him to see if Chris was talking to someone else.

"You speak to me?" The guy asked as Chris nodded.

"I think so!" Chris said not being able to believe his eyes.

"I think you confuse me with someone, no?" The Guy replied in his Italian accent as Chris looked before him, not being able to think. The guy looked like Wyatt, well similar yet he didn't look like Wyatt. "_If you know what I mean,_" Chris thought to himself.

"Are you Okay?" he asked in his seductive accent with his voice sounding smooth as butter. Chris studied the man before him; he had a beautiful hazel eyes, chocolate brown hair and little stubble. He had the rough look in him, yet his eyes were soft and deep.

"What? Oh! Of course," Chris said, stuttering lightly as he looked at the man before him.

"I'm sorry, but you look familiar, have we..." Alberto said indicating his hand back and forth between Chris and him. "erm…met before?"

"I-I don't think so," Chris said to the Man. "_Unless you are the alternate version of my brother, I don't think so."_ Chris thought as the Guy smiled.

"I'm Alberto Alkasar," The guy said extending his hand as Chris subconsciously held his hand out and shook it. Chris thought his last name had a familiar ring to it, yet he can't remember where he heard that name before.

"C-Chris Halliwell," Chris said to the man who gave a little nod.

"You American?" Alberto asked as Chris nodded. "Your accent is nice," At this Chris chuckled. Alright, this was certainly not Wyatt. "Your smile, it's…how you say it….erm, is it pretty? no, beautiful." At this Chris smiled even widely as Alberto softly chuckled.

"Don't Mind me being so frank but can I ask you something?" Alberto said as Chris nodded.

_Enter Song – Accidently in Love by Counting Crows Plays in the background._

Meanwhile Pablo, who came back from using the restroom, saw his friend talking to a hot hunk. A smile took over his face, if Chris knows this guy, then he can definitely put him in his possible fuck buddy list. Pablo made his way towards his friend, thinking how to hit on this new hunk when he saw his friend Chris do something that stopped him dead in his tracks. He saw Chris pulling the man before him into an intense kiss - Oh my god, is Chris bi or Gay? - And what's more surprising was the man returned it as he wrapped his arms around Chris's slender figure.

####################

Unknown to Chris, The Two Charmed sisters were watching them from a distant with a little smile playing on their faces. Piper and Paige looked away from the young whitelighter towards a man that stood in the mist of the crowd. Coop the cupid showed a thumbs up to the sisters as Piper gave a little nod.

"It's done," Piper said as the sisters Smiled to themselves, to know that they have accomplished what they came for, to find Chris his heart desire, his one true love. With a wink Coop disappeared into the crowd.

"Let's go home," Paige said interlocking her arms with her sister and began to walk into the crowd, just as a woman came running in from another side to join them.

"Wow, they are fast," Phoebe's voice said as she joined her sisters in the crowd. "I swear to god, if Alberto doesn't look so much like Wyatt, I wouldn't mind tapping that bit of life myself."

"Phoebe," Paige and Piper's voice chorused.

"What?" Phoebe's innocent voice said as rest of his voice disappeared among the bustling noise of the crowd.

However Unknown to the Halliwells, a ray of light flew past above the crowd's head, unseen by anyone, the ray of light settled among the rooftop to form into a Lady with white robes and hint of gold laced around her robes.

The Angel of Destiny Smiled. "Everything as it should be," She said to no one in Particular, with that she once again turned into the Shimmering Star and disappeared into the Sky.

**THE END!**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS ENDING TOO….Don't forget to review guys, I wanna know, what you lot think about the ending. If you guys were wondering where Phoebe was during the Speech, she and Coop were busy trying to get Alberto down to the Parlor, after all its not coincidence that they met. ;D I know Adding the Angel of destiny in the end was little cliché but its kinda to prove that Chris was always meant to end up with Alberto Alkasar, not Wyatt. hehehe. **

**Now don't forget the review Or My Muse might get upset wont help me update my other stories lol. So send that nice review. XD**


End file.
